Second Hand Books
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Some years ago, Kousei wouldn't have seen himself shopping for books in a second hand store.


**A/N** : Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, B69 – write a post-canon fic. And this one was stuck in my head.

* * *

 **Second Hand Books**

Kousei thought it rather humbling to be on his hands and knees in a dusty second hand shop, digging through random books to find something his son might be interested in. Though a little more organisation wouldn't have hurt. By age appropriateness perhaps, so he wouldn't have to shovel through pop up books and stuff that even he cringed at while skimming over.

For a passing co-worker to find the normally stoic senior on his hands and knees in the dusty shop during their lunch break though – he found that a surprise. With "surprise" being a mild understatement.

'Minamoto-san?' he asked, blinking and wondering if he was mistaken.

Kousei looked up, squinted, then wiped his glasses and replaced them. 'Oh, Hashijiro-kun. What brings you here?'

'Dropping off some old things.' He held up a bag. 'My son's grown out of his baby toys now.'

'Ah.' Kousei gestures at the boxes of books he was kneeling before. 'I'm looking for books for my son.'

'Kouji-kun?' That seemed even more strange. Hashijiro Hajime had only met Kouji once or twice – at those family get togethers – and he was always tapping his foot or playing with his hands, looking like the sort of kid that'd rather be running around doing something than sitting quietly, even with a book.

Kousei shook his head. 'My other son, Kouichi.' After a pause, he added: 'It's a bit of a long story.'

Hajime blinked. That was rather forthcoming of the man. All he really knew of his background was that he'd been a single father up until three and a half years ago, where he remarried. 'You had a baby?' Though Kouichi was an odd name to follow after Kou _ji_ –

'No…' Kousei shook his head again, tossing another book into the back of the box with a grimace. 'It's – a long story.' He looked through a few more books, took one out of the box, then added: 'He lives with my ex-wife and I haven't really been a part of his life for the last nine years.'

Hajime said nothing. What could he say? Kousei sounded sad, and uncomfortable, and now he looked a little pitiable as well, kneeling in dust and worn books. But the man was sorting through books and a little smile was growing on his face. 'I look silly, don't I?'

'No,' Hajime said hurriedly. 'Not at all.' Though the suit wasn't doing any favours. Maybe it was silly without context. But he had context. Or sufficient context anyhow. 'But…why second hand books?' Their work paid well and both Kousei and Kouji (in the few times he'd seen the other) were dressed immaculately. The books Kousei was pawing through in contrast could well do without their moth-eaten covers.

'His room is…' He trailed off, staring at the cover of a book. 'My ex-wife's work pays enough for the two of them to live reasonably, but without some of the comforts we take for granted.' His tone sounded surprisingly mellow. 'No expensive guitar in a corner – not that Kouji really plays his – ' Hajime tried not to laugh at that. ' – but he's got things handmade from arts and crafts and school and novels he picks up from second hand stores or when the libraries recycle their shelves. New books would look out of place with them – and I can imagine them just sitting there like decorations, not being read.'

'Books are meant to be read,' nodded Hajime, seeing where the trail of thought was going. 'Some people just like worn books. Shows how much they've been read.'

'That too.' Kousei smiled. 'Maybe if he'd started out getting new books instead of old worn ones, he'd like them better but they don't fit into his room now and they make him uncomfortable. And I think everyone's already uncomfortable by the money gap. But they do fine with what they have.' He sounded almost…proud. And maybe he was. In some odd way, he was glad his ex-wife managed well. 'So I figured I'd get him more old books for him to read instead. And places like these are good for finding books not on library bookshelves.'

And that was the whole story. Hajime nodded and smiled. 'I'll leave you to it then.' He picked up the bag of toys again to deposit at the front desk. 'You may want to dust yourself off before returning to office.'

'Will do,' Kousei nodded, returning his full attention to the books. It was humbling, because these were books he'd never have spared a second glance to otherwise – if he hadn't seen similarly dressed ones on Kouichi's bookshelf. Not the sort of things he'd ever expected to be buying for someone – but children had a funny way of changing things. And it wasn't just Kouichi. He'd never seen himself buying things for a pet – or getting a puppy from the animal shelter – but somehow four years ago Kouji had roped him into that too.

He laughed as he finally stood with a sizeable pile of books and deposited them on the desk. The things they did for their children – and shopping for a present was possibly one of the tamer ones.


End file.
